empiresandalliesfandomcom-20200223-history
Events (Facebook)/2012
White Sabres 4 Furious Five 4 Lucky Shot Raffle! (Mini-Game) Democracy by Warfare! Battleship Bounty! White Sabres 3 Furious Five 3 Agents of Terror White Sabres 2 Furious Five 2 Madman Menace White Sabres 1 Furious Five 1 Assailant Ambush 4 Race against Time Blazing Inferno 10 Fissile Mission! Nuts and Bolts Lucky Shot Raffle! (Mini-Game) Assailant Ambush 3 Assailant Ambush 2 Assailant Ambush 1 Blazing Inferno 9 Tyrants and Assassins Cyclone Power! Blazing Inferno 8 Deep Sea Discord Sovereign Sentinels 4 Blazing Inferno 7 The Duchess Returns Blazing Inferno 6 The Missing Plans Black Gold Rush! Blazing Inferno 5 Sovereign Sentinels 3 Pillage and Plunder Terror Unleashed Vital Signs Compete and Defeat Out of Thin Air Stolen A.I.! Sovereign Sentinels 2 Blazing Inferno 4 Statue Of Ax Xul Sovereign Sentinels 1 Blazing Inferno 3 Extraterrestrial Encounter Menacing Mercenaries 3 Blazing Inferno 2 Bombing Run (Mini-Game) Combat Companions 3 Combat Companions 2 Meteorite Mining Battle Games Blue Barrage 11 Menacing Mercenaries 2 Blazing Inferno 1 Menacing Mercenaries 1 Blue Barrage 10 Veteran Warriors 3 First Aid Frenzy Blue Barrage 9 The Dawn of Destruction Veteran Warriors 2 Hacked and Hijacked Blue Barrage 8 A Friend in Need Veteran Warriors I Losavian Power Hidden Secrets The Alien Attack Epicdemic Blue Barrage 7 Blue Barrage 6 The Proposal Blue Barrage 5 Combat Companions I The Blackmail Tale The Ninja's Nest Blue Dawn Re-Run Power to the People Blue Barrage 4 Fierce Fighters 3 Dangerous Deployment 3 Re-Run Memorial Day Blue Barrage 3 Fierce Fighters 2 Red Rampage 7 Re-Run Destination: Moon Blue Barrage 2 Fierce Fighters Red Rampage 13 Re-Run Blue Barrage Dangerous Deployment VI White Collar Affair Ordinance Outrage VI Uncharted Mysteries Blue Dawn Dangerous Deployment V Red Rampage 5 Re-Run Red Rampage 15 Perilous Pursuit Dangerous Deployment IV Ordinance Outrage 3 Re-Run Red Rampage 14 Dangerous Deployment III Intelligence Infiltrators Red Rampage 10 Re-Run Grave Danger Red Rampage 13 Dangerous Deployment II Red Rampage 9 Re-Run Secret Ingredient Dangerous Deployment Red Rampage 12 Red Rampage 5 Re-Run Red Rampage 11 Rebels and Refugees Ordinance Outrage VI Heavy Hardware 1 Clash of the Titans Red Rampage 10 Ordinance Outrage V Assault Assortment 1 Counterfeit Deceit Red Rampage 9 Ordinance Outrage IV Gear-Head Grab Bag II Re-Run Minibot Delivery Red Rampage VIII Ordinance Outrage III Invasion Istanbul Assault Assortment III Occupy Your Empire Ordinance Outrage II Lions, Tigers, and Bears: the Return Red Rampage 7 Of Titanic Proportions Ordinance Outrage Island Mayhem Bugging Out Re-Run Red Rampage 6 Stolen Steele Assault Assortment II Fleet Week! Red Rampage 5 The Perfect Caper Heavy Hardware II Better Battlefield Bonanza Dire Straits Assault Assortment Heavy Hardware Dawn of the Rising Sun Gear-Head Grab Bag II Forgetting the Titans Roman Rumble II Royal Navy Retrospective Elemental Escalation Red Rampage 4 Civil War Reenactment II Missing in Action Red Rampage 3 Invasion from Istanbul II Black Ops 3: Operation Z Gear-Head Grab Bag Roman Rumble Civil War Reenactment The Return of the Real Killer Elite The Platinum Platoon Invasion from Istanbul Category:Events